Mangos and Yogurt
by lifeline75
Summary: Uhm... It's about two OCs in the Death Note world, one being half-shinigami, the other being Watari's granddaughter as well as Misa's best friend and fellow model. What happens when a shinigami-human mix is recruited to the task force?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Disclaimer. I do not own Death Note (I wish!) or any related characters… I don't even own my OC's, who are all actually my friends XP. Uhm… I've only read barely half of Death Note as well as the How to Read 13 and Another Note, so pardon if I don't capture the characters perfectly. **

Meet Tommy

_You are not normal._

I grew up listening to those words every day.

_You have the eyes. _

All those troublesome, stupid numbers floating around me…

Let me introduce myself. Tomoyo Briarwood. Part-Japanese, part-Chinese, part-American transfer student to Shohei Gakuin, former black-cap hacker. I've lived in Canada's Downtown Toronto near a beach all my life, so moving to Japan—into the crazy-busy Tokyo—is quite a change for me.

_I saw the shadows fall, I know just what I saw. Did I see anything at all…_

"Hm?" I picked up my cell. More correctly, Blackberry Storm.

"Tommy, are you at school now?" My mother. She's a regular worry-wart, also half-Japanese and half-American. But her Asian side dominates—she has to call me five times a day (wake-up call, arrive-at-school-safely call, lunch call, dinner call, and before-bed call), expects me to be on honor roll, and thinks that I'm a perfectly straight-forward, academically-dedicated little girl. What she doesn't know? Cosplay and music are my life. She would flip out on me if she knew how many times a week I sneaked out to cosplay conventions or took over my job as a street performer. Then again, when your mother works seven days a week and lives half an hour away from you, you build up independence and rebelliousness fairly quickly. Especially when it's been like that for ten years now.

"No, Mom, Shohei doesn't begin until eleven, but it drags all the way to six, remember?" Shohei Gakuin. The local 'geniuses' high school. Virtually the gifted program, magnified. You need an IQ over 125 to get in, as well as a written teacher's recommendation, a personal interview, and quite an amount of school fees each year. Basically, Shohei only takes those with huge potential and trains them into 'perfect' pillars of the community. I'm in Shohei with a 143 for being 'analytical' and mostly for my computer skills.

That was convenient. There was going to be a cosplay convention at nine, a café in Akihabara. I had half an hour. Perfect. Ten to change into my costume, another twenty to navigate my way there.

"Tommy?" Wow, I had forgotten my mother was still on the line. "The housekeeper will be around at twelve. She'll restock the fridge, clean the house, and don't worry, I reminded her not to go into your room."

"Okay, Mom. Love you." I ended the call, tossed the Blackberry onto my bed, and climbed out. Bunk bed, as in one of those desks-at-the-bottom, bed-on-top types. But I mostly pulled out the folding bed that came out from under the desk and my official bed was usually occupied by stuffed animals and my cat, Mame. Mame was actually named 'bean' after Mamegoma, my favourite line of… well, teenage-girl-obsessed-items. I actually have over thirty Mamegoma products in my room alone, and then more around the house.

"Mame-chan," I grumbled, standing on tip-toe and carrying the cat to the ground. A pretty American bobtail, silver-black-and-white in color. I loved her to pieces, but she could be a little… troublesome. She was amazing in the way that she could somehow climb her way up to the top bunk every single night, but needed me to get her down in the morning.

I stumbled over several boxes to my closet—I had moved in two weeks ago and hadn't gotten to unpacking a lot of my belongings yet. In the closet, my favorite outfit. The classic Lolita-maid outfit, complete with the mid-thigh black skirt, white apron, and black combat boots (a personal touch). I got dressed quickly and then checked my hair in the mirror. It was my hair that always threw people off when they were guessing my race. It was a strange apple-red with black under-layers, and I had never, ever dyed it before. My eyes were more American, having typical western shape and wide-eyed innocence, but my pupils were dark and occasionally scary. Shoot. My new haircut—bicep-length with layers and slightly longer in the front—didn't really go with my outfit. Oh, well. I collected my hair into a low ponytail to my right. The next five minutes were spent applying eye-liner to an Adam Lambert-like level, and then frosted-pink lip gloss. I picked up my backpack (black-and-white messenger, with punk neon-purple headphones). My blue Zune MP3 was on its armband (which was wrapped around the strap of my messenger bag)

_Hmm… _I licked my teeth. I had just brushed them half an hour ago, but they felt icky after eating a cup of yogurt. I'm not a health nut or anything, but my general menu consists of a cup of yogurt for breakfast, yogurt and an apple for lunch, and mango shake plus salad for dinner. I ate more back in Canada but I have to cook for myself in Japan. Seeing as the last time I tried making fried eggs, I set off the fire alarm, I eat packaged food now. I rinsed with 0.2 percent mouth wash (because I'm obsessive that way) and then headed downstairs. Shit. Running late. I dashed out the door and attempted to work out my map.

_______________

_Ugh… First time I come out in years and I stumble upon a group of cosplay freaks. _I licked my thumb before picking up a new piece of cake. I haven't revealed myself in public for quite some time. I was going to some new café called Swallowtail because I heard from Watari that their pastries were amazing. And just my luck. They were hosting a cosplay convention today.

"Miss!" I waved at a nearby girl. Maid outfit, strange red hair, smiling and chatting with a small, be-dimpled, wide-eyed boy and another petite girl with copper-red hair and a kind smile.

"Waitress!" I trilled. She stared at me, eyes wide. I guess I looked quite maniacal, bunny-hopping up and down on my chair. To add to that? My chair fell over at that moment.

"Omigosh, are you alright, mister?" Her Japanese was a little… Off… Had a western tinge and she wasn't articulating perfectly.

"You should have come earlier," I snapped, feeling my face redden. "I'm not used to having to act like a clown just to call a waitress."

"I'm not a waitress, genius." She raised an eyebrow. She could tell?

"You know who I am?" I was surprised. How was she to know that I was the world's most renowned detective? From the way I was acting, that should be virtually impossible.

"Tsch." She grabbed my right arm and yanked me up. Surprisingly strong for a teenage girl. Ah, I see… The art of sarcasm. You know, being away from civilization really is taking its toll on me.

"How are you…?"

"This is a maid outfit," she replied slowly, "Cosplay convention today? I think the waiters and waitresses are dressed as super heroes today."

"I see…"

"Alright… You're fine now, right?" She pulled my sleeve up and did an once-over on my arm. "I'm not going to check your back for spinal injuries 'cause I don't want to be a pervert to a panda."

"Panda?" I cocked my head.

"Are you being sarcastic or are you really…" She smacked her head. "I'm just going to leave." She joined the two she was conversing with earlier with an exasperated roll of the eyes to me.

I raised my eyebrows as I added more sugar to my already-goo-like coffee. Surely, the world's number one detective can't be as stupid as she indicates, right?

_______________

"So, you were saying?"

I loved talking to other cosplayers. They just understood things others didn't, and besides, you could hide under a disguise when you're talking. It just makes you feel safe. The boy was five foot three and still growing, with dark brown hair, large eyes, and an immensely likeable smile. I have no idea what he was dressed up as—weird old-fashioned butler outfit, interesting hand gear. The girl was five foot four with pretty red hair that was sort of fox-like, with a gold sheen to it. It was a lot longer than mine, around waist-length, and clipped up. I think she was dressed as Orihime Inoue.

"Hm? Oh, nothing." I shook my head dismissively, watching the strange panda-eyed guy from before.

_L Lawliet_

_75231362_

Klutzy, sorta ranging between cute and dim, pretty light-weight. Weirdly attractive.

"I haven't seen you around, I believe," The boy added, touching the back of his neck awkwardly. "You are…?"

"Tommy Briarwood. I'm sixteen going on seventeen," I replied with a smile. I learned to smile with my mouth closed from when I was twelve and my teeth had overbite, were slightly misaligned, and consisted of a variety of shapes. Now, they returned to their default position—biting my lower lip.

"I'm Wally Tsunio. Sixteen as well." He smiled sheepishly again. "I'm going through my growth spurt a little late. And yes, coincidentally, I'm dressed up as Walter. That is, Walter C. Dornez of Hellsing. This is my friend and classmate, Su…"

The girl cut him off, poking Wally's head to the side. "I can introduce myself." She stuck her tongue out and I watched in slight amusement as they started a 'zapping' match. Walter won quite easily, successfully evading most of her attacks, before she finally got him under the ribs.

I let out a small cough and then walked across the room, plopping into a sofa with my knees pulled up. Bored, I fiddled with my Zune and turned on Hey There Delilah. A few years old now, but still one of my all-time favourites. I turned to look at the seat beside me, and, like a scene out of a horror movie, saw Lawliet's eyes studying my red hair.

"Aah!" My breath caught in my chest and I vaguely realized I was digging into a pressure point in his wrist, the way I had been taught to. "What the freak are you doing?"

"Mm?" He had retreated back to his seat now, nonchalantly sipping coffee as if he hadn't been looming over me a moment ago.

"Gawd… What are you, a pedophile?" I couldn't help letting that slip out.

"Tomoyo Briarwood, Shohei Gakuin?" He asked, not bothering to introduce himself.

_Stalker, stalker, stalker… Wait… Is he one of those underground human traffickers? Save me!_

"I assume you are from the introduction that you gave the two youngsters over there. I am L."

"I noticed," I started to say before shutting up. He probably wouldn't believe my story about the eyes. "I noticed that you seemed extremely suspicious, whether it be eating habits or sitting style." To my disdain, he had the exact same pose as me, knees hugged up to the chest. Except on him, it looked more like a fetal position.

"Have you heard about the Kira case?"

I cocked my head to the side, tracing back to all the news broadcasts I had watched over the past two months. "I think so. Yeah."

"I would like to formally invite you to the Task Force." His dark eyes looked at me as though staring right into my brain.

"Why me?" I couldn't help croak.

"See, I had my assistant, Watari, hack into the latest Shohei files. Shohei is a big help to us when it comes to recruiting help. We noticed you were in the Top 5 for this year's new additions, and we decided, upon reading your report, that you would be perfect for the job." His eyes darkened. "Your thinking style is just like Light Yagami's."

_What?!_


	2. Chapter 2

Cosplay Freaks + Child Geniuses = Them

"Sorry, I got too into it," Wally apologized, running up to me. Just a moment ago, L Lawliet—the world famous detective L—had invited me to join the Task Force. And then he had disappeared. I shook it out of my head. Stupid imagination, I guess.

"Alright. I am Suzie Yamicho." The girl smiled at me and I noticed pink highlights in her hair.

"Nice coloring."

She smiled at me in return before pointing at my hair. "Is that your natural color?"

"Yeah." I fingered my hair self-consciously. "I'm mostly Asian, and the hair still managed to be… well, not Asian."

"I'm a mix too!" She beamed proudly. "Quarter Taiwanese, quarter Japanese, half Canadian."

"Same. Not necessarily in that genetic parting though," Wally nodded.

"We mixes have to stick together," Suzie nodded, "There honestly aren't much of us around. The kids around here make fun of us. My hair color is, quite honestly, not very normal, even without the streaks. And everyone's saying Wally's got those eye-enlarging contacts or whatever." Her face grew furious. "Racist creeps."

"It's alright," Wally shrugged. He looked at his watch. "Well, we have to go now. I'll see you next time, Tommy-chan!"

"Kay! Nice meeting you." I grinned and waved at the two of them before checking the time. 10:43. DAMMIT. How was I supposed to make it to Shohei in time? I raced into the café's washroom and changed into my school uniform—two-inches-from-the-knee length blue plaid skirt, white long sleeved dress shirt, skirt-matching tie, and an optional navy blue long-sleeved, V-necked yarn sweater. I pulled on the skirt and shirt, keeping it untucked, pulled the sweater over, and slung the tie around my now-turned-down collar. I frowned, noticing that I had forgotten my new dress-code regulation shoes. _What the heck. Combat boots it is. _

I washed off all the unnecessary gothic makeup and then re-did my hair into a neat, twenty-centimeter long ponytail before shoving my Zune 120 into my bag and hurrying out of Swallowtail. _Aargh. _I kept down my frustration at all the cars racing by.

"Taxi! Taxi, please!"

All my luck. A black limo stopped by me and out jumped… Guess who it was… Yeah. Panda-Eyes. L.

"Need a ride?" He was still curled up, looking up at me through large eyes.

"I hate to admit it to you, Lawliet, but yes, I do very much."

His eyes grew even wider. I don't even know how that was possible. "You… know my name?"

_Shit!_

"You just looked like a Lawliet." _Aw, I'm hopeless at lying._ "I guess."

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Really?"

"Really." _As long as I keep denying and he has no solid evidence, there's nothing he can do about it. _

"Well, we're passing by Shohei. Want a ride?"

My mother always said not to go into stranger's cars. But then again, I was really in a hurry. If you're five minutes late to Shohei, you get detention. Ten minutes late and they don't even let you in. 10:51.

"Alright. Thanks so, so much, L-san." I ducked my head and climbed in before noticing that he had box upon box of pastries stacked up on each other. Hm, predictable.

"Please, call me Ryuzaki." He shoved a box in my face. "Want some? Mocha-flavored."

"No thank you." Considering that he had been picking at the cake and the remains looked _surprisingly _unappealing, I had to decline.

I shrugged my bag off and picked up a book to read—The Luxe. I had just started reading it yesterday—the plot was shallow and, if you asked me, quite idiotic. I hated how everyone thought in that dirty, disgraceful way. Still, I had finished all the books I had brought from Canada, and I had left my all-time favorites, _Kira-kira _by Cynthia Kadohata and _The Giver, _Lois Lowry, at home.

"What's this?" L or Ryuzaki or whoever asked. He was holding my Zune 120 by the two top corners, letting it dangle from his fingers as he screeched, "HELLOOOOOOOO! DELILAH?"

Tsk. I had forgotten to turn Hey There Delilah off, and I'm guessing Ryuzaki figured out how to turn my Zune on.

"That's a Zune 120," I explained curtly, "Please put it down. It's very special to me."

It really was. The Zune was a birthday present I had gotten from my mom the last time she spent my birthday with me. It had art by Nobumasa Takahashi etched into the back, along with 'Happy Birthday, Tommy! Remember to live life as it comes!'

"Oh. Alright." Ryuzaki promptly dropped my MP3 onto my bag and I picked it up, clenching my jaw to not knock him out.

"We're there," Ryuzaki chirped, smiling sweetly at me. You really couldn't be mad at him. He leaned close to my ear. "Have you decided on joining the Task Force yet?"

_Huh?_

"What… Task… Oh…" My brain was thumping hard against the walls of my head. A stranger with a creepy craving for sugar was asking me to join the Task Force. I have no idea if this was a prank or anything. "I'll… I'll be in contact with you," I decided.

"Alright." He pushed me out of his limo gingerly and waved bye to me while I raised an eyebrow at him. Really?

_______________

"Class, this is our new student. She came from Canada, and let's not make a big deal out of the fact that she joined us a month late," The teacher, Ms. Yamakawa, introduced. _Oh, geez, thanks. _"Introduce yourself, sweetie," she smiled.

"Uhm… I'm Tomoyo Kumosumi, pleased to meet you." Kumosumi was the family name from my mother's Japanese side of the family, and I had been instructed to use it around here.

"You will be sitting there, beside Suzume-chan," Yamakawa-sensei instructed, pointing me off. Suzume was a pretty girl who was looking down at some sort of device in her desk. Heart-shaped face, pretty green-brown eyes, red hair with… pink… highlights.

"Su… Suzie Yamicho?" She fired me a glare.

"Oh, new girl, do you need to go to the washroom?" Before I could respond, she continued, "I'll take you there."

And on the way to the 'washroom', she ducks into 2-B and calls out Walter Tsunio. Wally. What was with cosplayers and fake names?


	3. Chapter 3

Order Up! Mission #1

"Alright. What's wrong?" By the time we had reached an isolated corner of the cafeteria, I had overpowered Suzie and was instead dragging her and Wally along. "'Fess up. What the hell was that?"

Suzie nibbled at her upper lip. "Alright. Yes, I admit. Suzie Yamicho is me, Suzume Yamicho is her. Likewise, Wally Tsunio is Walter Tsunio and he is him. We're already different enough as it is. I don't want us to be further shunned for being cosplay freaks." She looked earnest. Like a big sister who was really trying to protect her little brother. I was surprised. Though they were the same age, Suzie seemed to do all the talking and defending while Wally always stood off to the side.

"I won't. I'm not that much of a scumbag. Besides," I offered a small smile, "Tell me if anyone does anything to you guys, and I'll make him cry."

_______________

I guess that's how I made my first friends in Japan. The next week passed really quickly. I learned that Suzie did, in fact, go out of her way to protect her duo. And that you should never, _ever _give Wally sugar. Remember that stand-off-to-the-side, oh-so-refined thing I said before? I will never, in the rest of my lifetime, ever think about him that way again. The last thing I learned was that Shohei had a mean volleyball team. Turns out Suzie was the team captain—she wasn't necessarily the best (was in the top five though), but she had the character to lead. She had a mad jump serve and was a great receiver with incredible control who could hit any ball, no matter how fast, to any teammate she wanted.

Wally, despite his height, was actually the boys' team's super ace. Of course, he could do defense as well, but the team already had solid defense, so their coach encouraged Wally to work mostly on offense instead. Because Suzie was team captain, she convinced the coach to let me try out, even though I came in late. Lucky me. First-string setter. I get to play in next week's game, but I need to learn combos with Suzie first, as well as four other players who hate me because I kicked out their old setter. So… I am now in the computer lab, secretly IM-ing Suzie about the big game while I pretend to work on a calculus assignment.

**SuZZeeQ: K… I've come up with a new combo. Show you lunch.**

**TmrwBgns: Another one?? D:**

**SuZZeeQ: Well, we have to win the big game, right?**

**TmrwBgns: I guess…**

**SuZZeeQ: I'm a little worried. We've honestly never played a game together before, and on such short notice too!**

**TmrwBgns: Dun worry. As long as you hit the ball up for me… I'll be able to give a good toss.**

**SuZZeeQ: No, I'm not worried about you being a setter. I'm worried about the other girls. They're always complaining about how a newcomer like you can just kick a third-year like Rin off the team.**

**TmrwBgns: She can have her position back if she wants. I honestly don't care.**

**SuZZeeQ: No, you're better for the team. She should have thought about that before skipping half the practices this year. It's true that she's talented, but she let it rot.**

**TmrwBgns: K then…**

A new, unfamiliar pop-up chat conversation suddenly appeared.

**L: Tomoyo Briarwood.**

**TmrwBgns: Who the hell?**

**L: I took the liberty of hacking into your school system. It's quite annoying, really. One-way chat block so that you can talk to people in your school and people outside, but outsiders can't reach you.**

**TmrwBgns: Not annoying. Fun. N E ways. What do you want?**

**L: To talk about your new work.**

**TmrwBgns: What new work? I haven't confirmed!**

**L: Too late. Anyhow, your big game tomorrow… against a school in Kanto, right?**

**TmrwBgns: ya…?**

**L: There will be a girl on the team called Kimi Taiyuta. Keep an eye on her.**

**TmrwBgns: Why?? I'm not going to stalk some poor girl for the sake of your investigation!**

**L: I cannot state the reason right now. I am dead. I cannot respond.**

**TmrwBgns: -.- idiot… That's so mature, L. Dun worry about the school system tracking why. It'll already have tracked your name and the fact that I'm chatting with L.**

**L: I'm glad you understand my discernment as to why. Another reason why I need you to put your skills into good use.**

**TmrwBgns: wut skills?**

**L: Don't play stupid. I know of your trail as the legendary hacker Today's Demise.**

**TmrwBgns: screw. you.**

**L: I need you to either destroy the computer you are using right now, or use your ability to completely erase any records of my contact with you.**

**TmrwBgns: AARGH I HATE YOU, LAWLIET.**

**L: just do it. Btw, there's an ugly, wrinkly old lady standing over you.**

I whirled around to see the calculus teacher, Akami-sensei standing over me, a scowl of anger on her face. Luckily, she's blind as a bat and has evidently forgotten about her glasses hanging around her neck. I stood up to further hide my screen.

"Kumosumi-san. I am extremely disappoi…"

My finger twitched in an instinct to delete the computer information but I paused. _I will never, ever hack. Ever. Again._ And my answer was right there—an unsuspecting, on-the-slow side teacher. Of course, if I destroyed the computer on my own, I would be suspended and I wouldn't get to go to the game. So instead, I looked around the teacher for the biggest, obviously most easily irritable guy in the room. Aha! I winked at him, getting his attention, and then stuck my middle finger up at him. That did it.

He lunged at me, forgetting the teacher standing in front of me. Actually, it went better than I expected. The idiot slammed into Akami-sensei from behind, distracting her, before lunging at me again. Good. Now Akami-sensei will focus her anger on the guy who gave her the spinal injury. Not me. I feel sorry for the boy though. He doesn't know I take boxing—I dodged all his shots so that he slammed his fists into the computer instead, adding yet another offense to his record.

"Yuusuke!" Akami-sensei howled from her throat, "Go to the office right now!"

He stopped, his angry scowl turning into a whimper. "Y-Yes, okaasan. Gomen nasai."

I watched, stunned, as three other students helped Akami-sensei downstairs. What took over me back there? God… that was way to scary to be me. I felt a shiver running down my spine. _Somebody's controlling me. _


	4. Chapter 4

Meet Kimi Taiyuta

The game has finally begun.

The tournament had a really tiring schedule. Five sets, and if you win, you continue on. And even though the maximum you can play in one day is three games, that's still _really _exhausting.

Coach saved me for later.

For the first game, Suzie went up there, serving position, and acted as libero. She did really well, all her bumps nice and even and all her tosses clean. She could totally cut it as setter.

We won our first opponent, Akido Gakuen, pretty easily, and move on.

"Kumosumi, you're up!" Coach gave me a thumbs up and pushed me up. I don't get why she calls me Kumosumi. Even the name emblazoned on my uniform is Briarwood, but all the staff at Shohei insist on calling me Kumosumi.

As I made my way out on to the court, I saw her.

_Kimi Taiyuta_

_15489635_

She was tall, five feet ten, with pale skin, the type that burns and freckles instead of tans. She had long, almost waist-length blond hair streaked with purple, and these storm-gray eyes with weird yellow pupils that stuck with you. And this way of raising her head, almost arrogantly, but not quite.

She scared me.

Suzie, attending to her pre-game ritual, smiled at every person on their team and greeted them with, "Good luck."

Taiyuta smirked. "Don't need it."

Who the hell did she think she was?

**Kimi's POV**

Pre-game.

I was pretty excited. Shohei is one of the best in the league, despite it being full of nerds. Not that I should complain, being a former Shohei.

But for the first time, I was playing against my team captain, Suzie Yamicho.

I could assess all of Shohei's players well—after all, we're old teammates.

Except for this one girl.

Short, five feet five or so, with red hair, dark eyes, and a grim expression, continuously shyly ducking her head. Observing _me_.

Must be a newcomer.

She served first. Our captain bumped it to me and I sent it down. Suzie dives for the ball and managed to hit it up before the new girl turned and set backwards to their attacker in the front. By then, I could see her name—Briarwood, number 4. Yup, a newbie for sure. But a good player.

At one point, she jumped and spiked—hit me in the knee with such force that I buckled over on one leg. Coach called me out. I glared at her silently for the rest of the game. Our team had been holding up well, 7 to 9, when I was in, but with me out, we lost. Shohei's victory, 25 to 14.

Cool kid. "Don't you think, Sidoh?"

My shinigami—or at least one of my shinigami buddies, Sidoh, nodded. He's kind of stupid, but one of those creatures who would make a good sidekick. He _is _a good sidekick. "Pretty girl." He hissed. "She has the eyes."

What?

"A shinigami?"

"Not one in sight." Sidoh shrugged. "There are several humans known to be born with it, you know."

"Oh? Like?"

"Beyond Birthday." The name echoed. Beyond Birthday, the genius murderer who proposed a case to challenge L several years ago.

"But this girl has a reason for the sight." Sidoh smiled—or at least tilted the corners of his mouth up. "Her granddaddy was a shinigami."

"How can you tell?"

"Eyes. Nobody has flat-black eyes. Hers are like an owl's. Flat black with depths you cannot see into."

I hate it when Sidoh tries to sound cryptic. It just doesn't work with him.

"Hey, don't you have to go now, Sidoh?"

"Yeah. But I promised Misa and Rem I would make sure you don't go spreading trouble."

I chuckle. "Worry about that some more, will you?"

I didn't start seeing shinigami until maybe three months ago. See, I'm a part-time model, and my partner is usually my best friend Misa Amane.

The other day, after a modeling gig, she left her bag so I picked it up for her from her locker. Just as I did, a black notebook I couldn't recognize at the time—a Death Note, I now know—fell out. Obviously, I had to touch it to pick it up. And since then, I've been able to see Rem, who in turn, let me see his friend, Sidoh, who's supposed to keep an eye on me.

Of course, I've been keeping this a secret from everyone except for Misa. And this guy I've been seeing. Ah, right on cut. My date, Light Yagami, showed up outside just as I exited the building.

He smiled as he caught sight of me. "Kimi."

"Light."

My cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Kimi-chan, you are coming home for dinner today, ne?"

"Yes, sofu, I am. I'll be back by seven."

"Hai, be good now, Kimi."

"I will. Ja ne."

I closed my cell. My grandfather, Quillish Wammy. He ran an orphanage in England, but he was back for the holidays.

"Done?" Light chuckles. He's really gorgeous as hell.

We intertwine arms and walk off.

**Dun dun duuun... The daughter of Quillish Wammy/ Watari dating LIGHT YAGAMI? The horror =D**


End file.
